Begin Again
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior comes back home for a friend's wedding, only to run into the first man she fell in love with. What happens? Read and find out. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Tris Prior was a successful clothing designer, she had come onto the scene nearly ten years ago out of nowhere. She had a glamours life, money, houses, cars. She was constantly on the jet scene of just up and flying off to a party in Spain or Italy. She should be happy, as she stirred her drink she wondered why she wasn't? Here she was back in her hometown, because of a invite.

"You shouldn't drink alone," a voice said as Tris turned to see her friend Christina standing there beside her.

"I never asked for your advice," Tris said. The two women looked at one another, and burst out laughing, hugging one another tightly.

"So what has the famous Tris Prior drowning her sorrows in that drink?" Christina asked as she took a seat next to her.

"It's none of your business," Tris answered.

"I have to admit, I was surprised to hear that you were back in this small town of ours again," Christina said, they had been best friends all through high school.

"Well it's not everyday that an old friend, sends you a wedding invitation for her wedding," Tris said. She was here at the country club to be there for her old friend, who was marrying Will Hughes.

"What can I say, when you're in love you're in love," Christina said.

"The thing about love, in the beginning it feels real. But with time it fades, and all you are left with is regret," Tris said.

"That's not the Tris Prior that I remember. You used to believe in true love, that is what you wanted wasn't it?" Christina asked.

"For a time I did, but then I grew up," Tris said as she thought of the one man who had broken her heart, and made her harden it from ever happening again.

"I don't suppose that Four Eaton had anything to do with that now did he?" Christina asked tentatively.

"I am well over him," Tris said.

"He's back in town for the wedding, just thought you should know," Christina said as she saw Tris' head turn quickly to look at her.

"That's good for you," Tris said, as a familiar feeling starting stirring in her heart. A nervous feeling.

"I know you had a big crush on him, and I think he did you at one time," Christina said.

"That was a long time ago. I've grown out of silly crushes," Tris said.

"Will says he's a big New York detective and is very good at his job," Christina said. Will also served on the force, just back here in their little small town though.

"That's nice," Tris murmured.

"So are you seeing anyone then?" Christina asked quietly.

"Here and there," Tris said as she took a sip of her drink. She was relieved that Christina had changed the subject. The less she talked about Four Eaton, the better.

"I can't believe you're single. You're drop dead gorgeous, with that slip of a red sheath you're wearing clings to every curve of yours," Christina said.

"So what? I have a great life," Tris said.

"I think you're afraid of something," Christina said.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Tris said.

"Is that so? Well how about a little bet then?" Christina asked.

"Name it," Tris said, her anger getting the better of her.

"The next guy to walk into the club here, you have to ask to be your date to my wedding this weekend," Christina dared her.

"Fine," Tris said as they women shook hands, and turned around in their chairs to look at the entrance of the club. A few seconds went by, and then the door opened, Tris took in a deep breath waiting to see what man was walking in. Who she saw made her jaw open wide in shock, because there _**he**_ was.

Four Eaton!

Four "Tobias' Eaton was everything you could ever want. Smart, charming, handsome with a killer smile and eyes, eyes that could look right through you. Back then he was the boy down the street, the teenage boy who could do it all. He was the star quarterback, the star of the local karate dojo. He was also the first boy Tris had fallen for, his best friend Zeke was the brother of her best friend Uriah Pedrad.

"Well, would you look at that?" Christina asked as she could not stop the smile from forming on her face.

Tris, numb with shock, managed to closed her open mouth. She registered the fact that the blue eyes burning into hers didn't look in the least surprised to see her here. She dismissed the thought as fanciful.

"Hello Tris," Four said.

"Four," Tris said.

"It's about time you showed your face, and perfect timing don't you think Tris?" Christina asked as she went to hug Four, while looking over at Tris. Tris knew Christina was egging her on about the bet she had just made.

"Yes, what rotten timing," Tris mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Four asked as he finished hugging Christina and walked closer to Tris.

"I said what great timing," Tris said.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see my soon to be husband. Uh Tris..." Christina said as she winked and walked off, leaving Four and Tris alone.

"What was all that about?" Four asked as he took a seat beside Tris.

"Nothing, just Christina being her normal self," Tris said as she got a scent of Four, he always smelled good, like a man just out of the shower, crisp, and clean.

"It's good to see you," Four said.

"You too," Tris said awkwardly. She was acting like a silly teenager again over him again.

"I see your name in the fashion news quite often," Four said.

"You read fashion magazines? I'm surprised," Tris said.

"Well your name just sort of leaps out at me," Four said.

"And why is that? I was just a kid to you remember?" Tris angrily barked out. She remembered the last time they were alone together. It had been spring in the forest, she had asked Four to meet her there. She was going to confess her love for him, and she told him everything, how she had been in love with him for a long time. It had taken every inch of her bravery to tell him this, but Four had told her that she was too young for him. She was seventeen to his twenty, he was in college and was just back in town for a few days. She had left in tears, and when he had come over to her parent's house the next day she had told her father to tell him that she was not feeling well. She never talked to him again until now.

"Tris, I-" Four was starting to say when a nerve racking voice talked over him.

"Tris, I've been looking all over for you," a man called out to her. Al!

Thank God for , Al she thought gratefully, and with a mumbled, "Excuse me," she walked across the room with him.

"Thank you Al," She took the proffered glass from the hand of him, and urged him back towards the wall. "Let's find a seat and gossip," she encouraged, shooting him a brilliant smile. She could have hugged him for getting her out of intolerable situation, but she doubted it would be appreciated, as she was one of the few who knew that Al's taste ran to members of his own sex rather than females.

They found some seats and Tris sank down into it with a sigh of relief, and took a swallow of her drink. "You've no idea how much I needed that," She turned her face up to look at Al who was perched on the arm of her chair, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and his other arm resting lightly along the back of the chair.

"I don't believe it. Tris the ice-maiden actually ruffled; and by a man, if I'm not mistaken," And, lowering his head, he whispered in her ear, "You can tell me about it Tris, your secret is safe with me as I know mine is with you."

"Al, don't ask me to explain, just stay with me for the rest of the evening." She turned her eyes up to his. "Pretend we're good friends."

"I don't need to pretend, we are good friends, and don't worry, I'll shield you from Four."

Her eyes widened in shock. "How...?" She stopped herself, but it was too late.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. He's the only new male in this crowd, and gorgeous with it. I watched him myself when he walked in, but I could tell instantly that he's not for me, more's the pity. I know that he would be great in bed."

Tris burst out laughing; she couldn't help it. The idea of Al seducing Four: now that really did appeal. Draining her glass, she settled back in the chair and prepared to be entertained by Al's outrageous stories for the rest of the evening. But some inner radar told her that she was being watched by Four.

The band started to play a slow song and the center of the room gradually filled with swaying bodies, and then she saw him; he was dancing with a tall blonde. Dancing wasn't the word, she thought disgustedly. The woman had her arms around his neck, and Four's hands were settled intimately over the woman's buttocks. Ten years hadn't changed him at all. He was still the man that every woman wanted to be with.

He looked over his partner's shoulder, his blue eyes catching Tris watching him, and to her chagrin his lips curved into a knowing smile, those charming dimples of his showing. She felt the blood surge in her cheeks and quickly looked away. Years ago she had thought herself in love with Four Eaton.

Tris drained her glass in one gulp, dismissing the memory from her mind. Of course it had only been a childish crush, and she quickly recovered; but the hurt and humiliation still lingered. Abruptly getting to her feet, she caught Al's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go have another drink. Tonight I think I'm going to need it," she concluded as with Al's arm around her shoulders they circumvented the dancing couples to arrive at the bar set up in the corner.

"Al, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Tris for a minute," Christina said as Al nodded and left the two women there.

"Okay what are you trying to sniff out of me?" Tris asked.

"What really happened between Four and you?" Christina asked. She had seen the way those two had looked at one another while Four was on the dance floor.

"Nothing serious, that is for sure," Tris said as she saw a look pass on Christina's face. "I'm sure he never lacked for female companionship."

"You might be surprised." a deep mocking voice drawled in Tris' ear.

She swung around, the glass slipping from her hand, and with lightning reflexes it was caught by the man standing in front of her, only a few drops splashing on his immaculate suit.

"I did try to warn you," Christina murmured as she faded into the crowd.

Tris stood as though turned to stone, the color flooding into her pale cheeks.

"No comeback to that?" Four asked. His blue eyes blatantly surveyed her, from the top of her head, where her hair was slightly curled, down over the arch of her neck to her bare shoulders. They lingered on the soft curve of her breasts, lovingly cupped by the smooth red velvet bodice of her dress, and continued down to her narrow waist, the round curve of her hips, and the long length of her legs, exaggerated by the spike heeled sandals, one red, and one black. "I must admit," He confessed, his glance flicking back to her flushed face, "my memory of your delightful body does you and injustice. You have certainly matured into a stunning woman, Tris."

Recovering from her initial dismay at his intervention into the conversation, Tris was now doing some appraising of her own. She had forgotten just how masculine he was. His expensive looking suit fitted perfectly over his wide shoulders, and the matching trousers, belted low on his waist, clung to his muscular thighs. Slowly she raised her head to look up into his handsome face. His mouth, the bottom lip fuller than the top, curled back over perfect white teeth in a mocking smile.

"Excuse me," Tris said as she made to walk by him, his hand around her forearm stopped her.

"Dance with me," And before she could protest, his strong arm had encircled her waist as he started to lead her to the dance floor.

A shudder skittered down her spine, and she stiffened. "I do not want to dance," she snapped; his arm around her waist was like a ring of steel.

"Yes you do," Four said.

"Then go find your groupie," Tris said.

"I don't have a groupie, Tris," Four said. "And besides, they're playing your tune, Tris," Four prompted, holding her away from him, his mocking glance sweeping down her body and back to her flushed face before pulling her into intimate contact with his virile form.

The lively music had given way to 'Lady in Red', she realized angrily; but unless she wanted to make a scene in front of her hosts and all their friends she knew she would have to endure dancing with the man. She despised Four Eaton but, held close to his hard body, with his strong hand holding hers firmly to his chest, she felt an incredible urge to close her eyes and relax into him. Until he spoke.

"So, do you still have a crush on me?" Four asked.

Tris clenched her teeth and swallowed hard. She would not let him bait her. "I grew out of silly girls dreams a long time ago."

"Is that so? Knowing you like I do, I would have thought you still had some feelings," Four said. Tris' eyes met his, met the knowing look he was giving her.

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Tris said.

"Then perhaps we can rectify that. Have dinner with me tomorrow night," Four said with a sensual smile on his face.

"Huh!" A surprised gasp escaped her. The conceit of the man was unbelievable. "No thank you," she said politely. "But thank you for the dance." She pulled her hand from his, and stepped out of his hold.

"Wait!" His large hand once again closed over her arm as she turned to walk away. "Why not? After all, Tris, you're no longer a teenager but a mature woman. Better still, you have to ask me to be your date for the wedding."

"Christina told you didn't she?" Tris asked as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"Maybe it's fate, maybe it's fate correcting what was messed up in the past," Four said. "Or are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Tris said angrily.

"Then prove it, ask _**me**_ out, Tris," Four said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Tris said as she walked away, she headed out to the patio outside. She took a deep breath, hoping this nightmare would end. When she heard the door open and close behind her, she knew it was just going to start anew.

"I would like to be alone," Tris said, not turning around. She knew he was standing there, she could feel his presence watching her.

"You don't fool me Tris," Four said as she felt him place his jacket on top of her shoulders, to keep the night's cool air from her bare skin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tris said as she walked over to the edge of the patio and turned to face him.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. I think you have thought about me, almost as much as I have thought about you over the years," Four said as he walked up to her slowly.

"You didn't think of me anymore than I did of you," Tris said not believing him for one second.

"I did think of you, quite often," Four said as he stopped right in front of her, there was only inches separating them from touching one another.

"How easily you lie now," Tris said.

"I don't lie. I know you were hurt over my rejection of you back then, but I had to let you grow up some," Four said.

"I'm very thankful you rejected me, being with you would have been the biggest mistake of my life," Tris said.

Four smiled and then leaned down to whisper close to her ear. "I think I've made it perfectly clear that I want you, and you know you want me; the chemistry between us is as powerful as ever."

Tris quivered. He was right, damn him! But she had no intention of admitting as much, certainly not after his last statement. "I don't go in for one-night stands," she protested, fighting down the incredible urge to lean into his hard, hot body.

"It could never be a one-night stand for us, Tris," he declared throatily. She caught her breath as she saw him bend his head to find her mouth, a last thread of self-preservation had her turning away to avoid his kiss. If his lips found hers, she would be lost to him.

"Don't play games with me, Tris," he said thickly, a sharp edge of angry frustration in his voice.

"I'm not playing games," she got out shakily.

"No? Then kiss me, I dare you," he challenged boldly.

With a soft, throaty groan she linked her hands around his neck and pulled his head back down to hers, her lips giving him the answer he wanted. "Open your mouth for me." He husked against her lips, and willingly she complied. His tongue explored the moist cavern and she reciprocated in kind. Her heart pounded in her chest as one of Four's hand found her breast. His thumb stroked lightly over the nipple, through her dress, causing her to let out a moan. Her head fell back as he trailed a row of soft kisses down her throat. Slowly he stroked up to her thigh and she gasped as his fingers found the naked flesh where her thigh highs ended. Her mouth opened in a gasp.

"You turn me on so much, you always did," He said as he put his hands on her waist, taking her with him as he moved backwards until the back of his legs found the patio furniture and he sat down with her in his lap. Her legs straddled him as their lips continued to mesh. His hands were on her butt, keeping her pressed up against him. As Four was about to deepen their kiss, he heard the sound of people murmuring. Tearing his lips from hers, he looked over her shoulder to see Christina and her fiancee, along with several other people looking at them.

"Well Four, it seems we **caught** you at a bad time since you have your hands full...of Tris," Christina said with a huge smile on her face.

Tris flushed blood red, after being caught in such a compromising position. She tried to remove herself from his lap, but felt his hands on her hips, keeping her there. She looked down at him. "Let go."

"No need to rush now," Four said as he didn't want her to leave.

"Let go of me!" Tris said.

"If you stand up now, they'll all see the hard on you have given me," Four warned her quietly.

"That's not my fault," Tris hissed back at him. Even then she could see that he was enjoying this. Teasing her.

"Sorry about interrupting you both," Christina said as she tried to usher everyone back into the building. "Let's go get some drinks everyone." Leaving Four and Tris alone again.

"I can't believe that just happened," Tris said.

"It was bound to happen, sooner or later between us," Four said, letting his hands move over her back till they came at a stop at the small of her waist.

"I have to get out of here," Tris said as she quickly moved away from him, knowing he was letting her go, he easily could have kept her where he wanted her. She took a few steps away from him, straightening her dress.

"What's the rush?" Four said as stood and followed up behind her.

"Are you serious? We were just caught, making out in front of all these people! I had my legs wrapped around you, with my dress hitched up and your hands under it," Tris explained.

"They didn't see anything, I wouldn't have let them," Four said.

"That's not the point, what if someone took a picture of us? I'll be the laughing stock in the media," Tris said.

"I won't let that happen to you, I promise," Four said.

"You're not that powerful, Four," Tris said as she turned around to look at him.

"You might be surprised, and it's Tobias. That's what you used to call me," Four said as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and caressing them lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

"Tobias was someone who used to have a heart, once you became Four you became something different," Tris said. It was his senior year of high school that he had stopped being Tobias Eaton, and he had just become Four. Four, because of the four other boys who had started to bully a lot of the other kids at the school and Tobias had stopped them, taking them on all at once. Four against one, but Four 'Tobias' had beaten them.

"I have to get out of here. Now!" Tris said as she started to head around the outside of the building, when she felt Four place his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Don't forget about our date," Four said with a smirk on his face.

"You would have to remember that," Tris said as she turned around to face him.

"So?" Four prodded again.

"Will you go to Christina's wedding with me this weekend?" Tris asked through clenched teeth.

"I would be honored to be your date this weekend," Four said as he smiled down at her. They both turned to the sound of the patio doors opening up.

"Well, I'd say you two have caught up with one another?" Christina asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, you might say that," Four said as he looked at Tris.

"I hope Tris is taking care of you, Four," Christina's eyes sparkled happily as she stood watching the looks Four and Tris were giving one another. Oh yes, these two would soon be in bed together.

"Yes, Tris is looking after me beautifully. In fact she's just asked me to escort her to your," His glance slid back to where Tris, stood, his eyes gleaming with pure male satisfaction and something more..."I couldn't be happier."

"Well, not that I'm partial, but I don't think you could ask for a better escort," Christina said.

"I think I'm the one who is most fortunate," Four said.

"Well, I've been away from my fiancee for longer than I wish, so if you two will excuse me," Christina said, not waiting for an answer, as she smiled and headed back inside.

"Now, may I leave?" Tris asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Asking for permission? I'm impressed, I'm not your husband...yet." Four said.

Tris let out a sigh of exhaustion, "Look, I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed."

"Tris, I'm flattered, but even I know we shouldn't go to bed just yet," Four said with a smirk on his face.

"Ass," Tris said under her breath.

Four let out a soft laugh, "That being said, I'll escort you to your car." He placed his hand on the small of her back to walk her to her car. They passed several people who had seen them out on the patio, making out with one another, they smiled at them. Four had a steel gaze, while Tris couldn't stop the blush to form on her face.

"This is me," Tris said as she neared her car, a sleek BMW. She opened the door, standing between the open door and her car.

"It was good to catch up with you tonight, Tris. I'm looking forward to getting to know you again." Four said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Well, you certainly rose to the occasion," Tris said, as she remembered the way she had felt his arousal between her, when she had been sitting on his lap.

"That was because of you, milady. I hope to rise to the occasion with you very soon," Four said, enjoying the blush he was putting on her face. He enjoyed this bickering back and forth with her, most would have given up by now, but not her.

"I guess, I will be seeing you at the wedding then," Tris said as she figeted with a strand of her hair, pushing it back behind her ear.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at one," Four said. The wedding was due to start at three, with the reception to follow afterwards.

"Fine. Wait, you don't know which hotel I'm staying at," Tris said.

"I'll see you at one, Tris." Four said as he leaned down and his mouth brushed her ear. One of his hands slid the length of her throat to span the fragile bones in her jaw. A shudder raced down her spine as she felt a surge of awareness, a primitive knowledge that they were so different from each other. He was made differently, shaped bigger, harder, more powerfully. He thought differently too, and yet something about him, something in him, made her feel things she had never felt before. Intensely.

Love, hate...what was the difference? They way she felt now it was so fierce, all so passionate, she couldn't figure out what she wanted from him, and whether she wanted his touch or wanted to be left alone. But a part of her knew, exactly what she wanted.

Tris closed her eyes as his lips traveled across her cheekbone and kissed the corner of her mouth. The kiss sent sharp darts of sensation through her, made her belly clench and her breath catch in her throat. She felt his hips cradle hers, felt the firmness of his hand against her waist. She could almost imagine him with her, naked, could almost imagine the feel of his skin and the press of his hard body against hers.

It would be both pleasure and pain. It would be more erotic and more intense than anything she'd ever felt. He kissed her lower lip and her mouth trembled beneath his. She gripped his shoulders, she wanted to touch him, wanted to draw him closer to him but couldn't. Despite her desire, she couldn't let this happen, couldn't give in to the craving for contact, for heat, for skin.

"Stop," she whispered faintly against his mouth, hoping he wouldn't hear her, and yet needing him to have more control than she did, more discipline than she felt.

He lifted his head. he looked down at her, his light eyes shadowed. "Of course. I can be as much of a gentleman as your friend Al." Four had watched with jealous eyes, as she had been glued to the other man. He also knew she was just running from him, fighting herself in this.

"As I saw you with the tart," Tris said, throwing his challenge right back at him.

"I knew that would get to you, as you tried to make me jealous with Al," Four said. Whatever the other man thought he could have with Tris, would be ended if Four had anything to do with it.

"If you only knew," Tris said under her breath.

"What was that?" Four asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow then," Tris said.

"Good night, Tris," Four said as he took her hand, and kissed it gently. He winked at her before he headed back towards the country club. Tris got into her car, and quickly headed towards the hotel she was staying in. Later that night, as she was lying in her bed, she couldn't go to sleep. She was so frustrated because of Four, yes sexually frustrated as well. As sleep finally started to claim her, her sleep was consumed with dreams of Four.

Across town, Four was in his hotel bed as well. He had just gotten off the phone with his friend Zeke. Zeke had questioned Four over and over about Tris Prior. Four told him that they had spoken and were going to the wedding together. Zeke asked him when he was going to be planning his own wedding.

"Four, you've had your eyes on her since she turned sixteen," Zeke reminded him.

"She was sixteen and I was eighteen at the time," Four said.

"Wow, those two years were just too much of a gap," Zeke said.

"I was leaving to go off to college, I didn't feel it would be fair to her to start something only to have to end it," Four said.

"Nothing would have ended between you two. I could see if, Uriah could see it even when he was eating his favorite cake," Zeke said. "It's been almost ten years Four, it's time for you to find someone that will be not just your lover but your partner."

"What is this a lifetime movie?" Four asked.

"Shauna has had a huge influence on me, I admit," Zeke said. "But let me tell you something Four, when you find the one, you never let go of it."

The two friends said goodbye, Four laid down on his hotel room bed and thought of how things had went with Tris and him. He had gotten to her tonight, he knew his rejection of her back when she was a teenager, had hurt her. But he was not going to be one who took advantage of her back then. He had watched her over the years, she was very successful and he had wanted to establish a career in the force. He had to wonder what might have happened, had they not been interrupted on the patio this night.

Time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and fav this. Also thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Tris made her way downstairs the next day in another red dress, as she arrived in the lobby she was not surprised to see Four waiting for her there. He had his back to her, but she could tell it was him. She took a deep breath as she walked up to him.

"A woman on time, I'm impressed," he said as he turned around and had a red rose in his hand. "For you."

"Thank you," she said.

"You look stunning, Milady." Four said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Thank you," Tris said.

"Shall we?" He asked as she started to walk towards the door, he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked. He had a limo waiting on them at the entrance, she took her seat and made plenty of room for him to sit. When he tried to sit closer to her, she moved just a hair away from him.

"No need to run from me, I'm not going to try to make out with you in the backseat," Four said as he then placed a hand on her knee and patted it lightly, before leaving it to settle there. "Not yet anyways."

"Didn't stop you from doing so on the patio," Tris kindly reminded him.

"Well, yes but I don't believe I was the only one who enjoyed that," Four said confidently, watching her look anywhere but at him. He knew she had been just as affected by him as he was her that night. It wasn't his arrogance that was saying that, he could tell and feel how she had reacted that night to him. The bond he wanted to build with her was starting, and he looked forward to continuing to let it build.

"So how long are you in town for?" Tris asked, wanting to change the topic immediately.

"Just through the weekend," Four answered. "And what about yourself?"

"Same, I plan on leaving tomorrow night," Tris said.

"So we have tonight and some of tomorrow then," Four said.

"To do what?" Tris asked.

"Why, to get you to change your mind about me," Four answered as he took her chin to make her look at him.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Tris asked.

"Because of this pull that is between us, you feel it as much as I do." Four said as he leaned in to let his lips brush against hers, not really kissing her but just teasing her, getting a taste of her and letting her have a taste of him.

"It's not like this will go anywhere. I'll be leaving, and you'll be heading back to your detective work ," Tris said.

"So you know I'm a dectective? Someone keeping tabs on me?" Four asked with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're always in the papers," Tris answered as she turned to look out the window as they made their way to the church.

"I've thought of you quite often over the years, saw your name a few times in the papers," Four admitted. "I can't tell you the number of times I wanted to come see you."

"What stopped you?" Tris asked as she turned back to look at him, she couldn't help the feeling of being slightly disappointed he hadn't come after her.

"I could tell you were trying to get yourself established, and I didn't want to distract you," Four answered.

"And now?" Tris asked before she could stop herself.

"Now, you're established. Now I'm established, and both of us are free. So now I'm into full courting mood," Four answered as he inched closer to her.

"Courting? This is not olden days," Tris stated.

"I know it's not, because if it was I would have courted you properly before winning you over and then we would have been married years ago," Four admitted.

"You are full of yourself aren't you?" Tris asked.

"Just confident," Four replied back.

"Well, you are wasting your time. I don't want anything to become of this, and I don't want you distracting me," Tris said as the limo finally pulled up the the church. The driver opened the door and Four hopped out, he put his hand down to help her out which she placed in his hand. He placed her arm through his as he escorted her into the church. They talked to a few people as they walked towards their seats. They sat on the bride's side of the church, before long the wedding party was making their way down the aisle. The guests all stood as the bride made her way down, Christina was a beautiful bride with hints of red in her gown.

During the ceremony, Tris caught sight of Al across the aisle. He winked at her and she slightly waved back, Four put his arm around the back of her and pulled her a little closer to him, causing Al to smile at this. Before long the ceremony was over and they were all making their way to the reception.

Four left her side to grab them something to drink. Taking her chances she made her way out to the patio, which was now decorated with candles and flowers. Tris went to stand where she could over look the grounds and think to herself. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Four coming out with two champagne glasses and a whole bottle of champagne.

"Thank you, but I really don't want any champagne." Tris said.

"Now, is that nice?" he asked plaintively, as the cork came out with a loud pop and ricocheted off the wooden patio cover. Pouring the foaming wine, he added, "To save wounding my feelings you could at least pretend to be grateful."

"I am, of course. But I-"

"You don't look a bit grateful," he objected, peering at her closely.

Becoming convinced that he was just having a bit of cruel fun at her expense, she said raggedly, "I'd be very grateful if you'd just go away."

"I'll think about it when you've had at least one glass of champagne," he said.

"Why should I need it?" She asked.

"Just to let you enjoy the rest of the evening with me," he said. "Here's to us, and whatever makes us happy." He handed her a glass of champagne, she took it eventually.

Feeling goaded and driven, with an unaccustomed recklessness, she took an heavy gulp of the fizzy champagne and promptly choked. As she coughed and spluttered, he patted her back solicitously, inquiring at length, "That better?"

Unable to speak, she nodded.

"Why don't you try another drink?" he urged.

This time she was a great deal more careful, and after a couple of sips managed a husky, "Thank you."

"Is this genuine gratitude, or just good manners?" he inquired quizzically.

"Good manner," she flashed back. "As I said earlier, if it's genuine gratitude you want, you'll go away and leave me alone."

Sensing that she was beginning to shiver, he added decidedly, "Time we were moving. It's starting to get cooler out here."

"You'd better go. The reception will be over now. They'll be wondering where you've got to." Tris said as she took another drink of her champagne, promptly finishing it off.

He laughed mirthlessly. "I very much doubt it. Come on, now let's have you up and moving before you catch a chill in that dress. Enticing as it is, I'd hate to have you catch a cold."

They went back inside, and enjoyed the dinner together. A few hours later, Christina made her way over to talk to them quickly.

"Well, you two certainly gave Will and I a run for our money for the best looking couple here," Christina said.

"You looked beautiful, Christina," Four said as he stood to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "But I must admit, I've only had eyes for one particular lady tonight."

"Christina, you looked so happy today. I'm very happy for you both," Tris said as she hugged her.

"I hope to see a lot more of you," Christina said as she looked at Four and then turned and winked at Tris before leaving and going back to her new husband's side.

"Well, she certainly looks very happy," Tris said.

"You ever think of your wedding day?" Four asked.

"I gave up on that dream a long time ago," Tris said.

"I'm sorry that you feel like that, but I'm going to do everything that I can to change your mind," Four said as he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"If you'll excuse me," she said as she stood up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he stood up as well.

"I just need to go to the ladies' room for a moment," she said as she walked off from him. Once she neared the room, she took a detour and headed to some doors that led outside. It was dark out now but the outside of the club was well lite with candles and lights. She took the path that led to a gazebo, where she took a seat to collect her thoughts. She could tell that she was already responding to Four, she couldn't believe that less than twenty four hours, and she was like a pile of goo around him. She still had feelings for him, how was that even possible?

"You're in love," a male voice sounded, and not just any male voice, but _the_ male voice.

"Excuse me?" Tris said as she turned to look at him.

"You're in love with the view so much, you had to leave my company?" Four asked as he moved closer to her.

She felt like he could read her mind, "I need to get back to the hotel,"

"Feeling sick?" he inquired, concern for her clearly on his face.

"No." She answered.

"Thank the lord for that." He said.

"But I do need to go," she said.

"What's the hurry? If I didn't know any better, I would say you're running from yourself and from me." Four said.

"I'm not running from you, I just need to leave," Tris said.

"Tris, stop fighting yourself. Stop fighting me," Four said.

"I'm really not feeling well, I think I've had too much champagne. There, now are you happy?" Tris said, she did feel a little dizzy and just wanted to leave.

"Why didn't you say so?" Four asked as a moment later he was lifting her effortlessly. His strength was as comforting as his warmth, and her head against his shoulder, she gave up the struggle and let him take control.

She couldn't remember ever being carried before, and the feel of the powerful male body she was being held against and the solid bone and muscle beneath her cheek, stirred her senses in a way she had never envisaged. Dimly she realized that it must be the champagne that was lowering her inhibitions and making her feel this way. His step brisk and breathing even, carrying her as easily as if she were a child, he said, "I propose that we head for the rear of the club. If we go in the back way there should be less chance of us being see."

Avoiding the floodlit areas, Four skirted the old walled garden and as they got nearer to the main lawn he began to move with even greater care. Though the sound of the orchestra playing and a buzz of conversation was still coming from the brightly lit marquee, thanks to the space-heaters and the beauty of the evening, some guests had elected to sit outside.

Four was carrying her, heading towards the limo that had driven them here, when he looked down at her and watching her eyes on him, he could not resist and bent to kiss her. Tris thought that the feel of his mouth on hers seemed very normal and very wanted. She could hear the fluttering of a little group of people coming out of the club, but as her lips parted beneath the slight pressure of his, somehow it no longer seemed to matter if someone saw them.

As Tris clung to him, he continued to kiss her while the group passed by, still talking. Only when their voices had faded into the distance did he raise his head. He saw the look of desire in her eyes, and how he wished he could continue this, but he was not going to take any advantage of her. He wanted her to come to him, on her terms. He was going to continue to pursue her, but not press her too much.

He finally got to the limo, he motioned with his head for him to open the the door. Once he did, Four carefully placed Tris into the backseat. He then climbed into the back himself, telling the driver to leave. He looked at her as the limo kept going, he moved a stand of her hair that was on her face. Tris opened her eyes and looked at him, before smiling and curling up next to him.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Eyes still closed, she tried to brush away the intrusive fingers that were stroking her cheek. "We're at your hotel."

She didn't care. All she wanted was to be left in place. She tried to say so, but the voice was insisting, "Come on, wake up," and the fingers were no longer stroking, but rubbing her cheeks lightly.

Feeling aggrieved, she opened heavy lids and realized dazedly that they were at the hotel. "That's better," Four murmured. "Now, let's see how you are on your feet."

He hauled her out, and finding she was like a rag doll, half carried her across the pavement and to a side entrance. As her head began to droop, he said sharply, "Don't go to sleep again until I know which is your room."

"Room, 214." Tris said as he took her onto the elevator and to her floor. Once he was at her room, she gave him her key and he unlocked the door. He helped her to the bed, while he went to get some coffee going. A few minutes later he came back to her side.

"Here, it's not star bucks, but it might wake you up some," Four said as he handed her a cup. She took her time, drinking it slowly as he stayed kneeled in front of her. After a few minutes he could tell she was waking up slowly.

As his handsome face swam in and out of focus, she caught hold of his hand. "Thank you."

"Good night, and sweet dreams." He rose to his feet.

Still clinging to his hand, she begged hoarsely, "Don't leave me. Please don't go. I don't want to be on my own tonight..."

Four wanted to stay with her, but he was not going to give in to his desires. She was in no state and he was not going to start them off on a bad note. Instead he laid her back onto the bed, more comfortably, removing her shoes and throwing the cover over her. He looked down at her and even with the coffee in her, she was sound asleep. He then went over to the couch in the room, he removed his jacket and his shoes and laid down.


End file.
